The Year's End
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: It's the end of the year and everyone is celebrating! Other than Cynder, the woman who over slept, lost her informant, a friend and then got drunk at a bar and got invited to a party. The one thing is, she hates parties! This is rated M because of violence, cursing and the usage of alcohol. Happy late New Years everyone. This is a personality test for Sally, Jack and Cynder.


A woman slept alone in her bed, both of her eyes were closed as she snored loudly. The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table blared loudly, but the noise fell upon deaf ears. When the alarm stopped beeping, the girl with auburn hair stirred and lazily sat up. Her hair was messy and there was dried saliva on her chin.

"What time is it…?" The girl groaned as she opened her right eye and looked at the clock.

"Fuck! I'm late!" She yelled, failing to notice that the blankets were tangled around her legs. The girl fell from her bed and smashed into the ground. With a noisy groan, she rolled over and noticed that her legs were being held hostage by the blankets.

She unraveled the blankets from her legs before she got up and placed the blankets back on the bed. She grabbed her eyepatch from the nightstand and walked into the bathroom.

The girl with auburn hair slipped her eye patch over her left eye before getting changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

Once she finished brushed her teeth and changing into her clothes, she grabbed her hair brush and began to brush her hair. She soon became frustrated due to how many snarls were in her long, hair that was wavy with slight curls.

"I'm going to be even later at this rate!" She hissed, tugging at her knotted hair.

As soon as she finished with her hair, she put on her cloak and her belt. She then walked out of the house, locking the door behind her before darting off.

The auburn haired girl ran all the way to her destination, a theater. She was panting heavily as she came to a stop. She opened the door to the theater, the lingering smell of blood and death snapped her from her daze. She looked around,

"How nice of you to join the party, Cynder." The man that stood behind her spoke up. Cynder turned around to look at the man; he displayed his sharp teeth as he smirked.

"Clive…I thought you'd be hiding, like your boyfriend." Cynder sneered as she unsheathed the blade in her bracelet.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, demon's whore." Clive laughed and disappeared after making a slight hand motion. Cynder growled in agitation.

"Amy…? Is that you…?" A man, who was in pain, moaned.

"It's Amanda, but yeah it's me." Cynder walked over, she sat down next to the man. Her only informant was now bleeding out. She didn't care about him at all, but he thought she did, but he was the only one who witnessed were Clover escaped to.

The man had refused to tell her what she wanted to know until she agreed to date with him. Cynder simply wanted information, nothing more. She craved only the companion ship of her bracelet.

"I-I'm sorry…" The man whimpered to her.

"Don't apologize; I was the one who was late." Cynder tightly grabbed his hand to keep him under the illusion that she actually cared for him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I should have been here on time." Cynder sweetly said as she forced herself to cry. The crocodile tears were to contain the illusion so she could get the information she wanted.

"It's a…Good thing you weren't. I-I wouldn't want you to be…Dealing with this pain." The man whimpered, holding her hand as tightly as he could. Cynder pretending to sob, covering her face with one hand.

"Hey…Come on now…Don't cry…Amy…" The man chuckled, obviously in pain. Cynder took a moment to think about what she had seen many people in this situation do, and she imitated how someone would act when calming down.

"C-Can you tell me where the man that you saw all those months back went?" She asked, acting like she was sad. Clover and Clive were who she was after; she had a bone to pick with both of them.

"I can't tell you that…" Mumbled her informant. He smiled slightly, expecting her to understand. Instead, Cynder released his hand and got up. She pulled her pistol from its holster,

"Amanda?" The informant whimpered.

"Goodbye." Cynder shot him in the head.

"I always did hate pigs like you." Cynder bitterly said, she then noticed that he began to foam at the mouth. She sniffed the air,

"Poison…Smart move, Clive." She grumbled. She began to walk around, looking around. There were bodies all over the place, some were in the walls, there was on stuck to the ceiling, and there were a lot of bodies in chairs and on the floor. Some were crying for help, other's foamed at the mouth.

Cynder shot a couple of them in the head. She did not do this out of sympathy; she did this to make the shot to her informants head look less suspicious.

"Blue bunny…Is that you…?" Whimpered a woman.

"Sally, that you?" Cynder spoke up.

"It is you…" Sally chuckled in pain. Cynder walked over and sat next to her,

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Clive came in here, he demanded to know what your informant knew and where…You were located…He didn't know…Clive thought he was lying and shot your cop buddy…S-Some people reacted and tried…To attack him…Humans…They're so dumb…He killed them…Blue Bunny…He shot me…When I-I told him he'd n-never…Find you…And because I-I attacked him…" Sally rasped.

"Save your breath, we need to get you help." Cynder told her.

"N-No…I don't have any…Time left…Just tell my husband…That I-I love him…And that…I bound…My soul to h-his…" Sally coughed up blood before her mouth started to foam.

"See you in hell, Sally." Cynder flashed a brief smile.

"See y-you on th-the…Flip side…Bl-Blue…Bunny…" Sally chocked out. Cynder got up and shot Sally in the head, she sighed when Sally stopped breathing a couple moments later.

"Oh well…" Cynder bitterly said, sneaking from the theater as the police began to arrive. The girl with an eye patch headed to a bar for some solace. She sighed as she entered the bar. Blue Bunny looked around for someone before she sat down at the almost empty bar and ordered a drink.

"Did you hear about the shooting at the theater? I hear they're already looking for the culprits!" A girl at the bar told her friend.

"I heard that they even called the ninjas! According to something I heard, the scene looked abnormal! People were on the ceiling and in the walls! To me, that sounds demonic! I mean," The other girl paused to place two of her fingers to her ear in the shape of a phone, "Hello, Satan calling!"

The two girls laughed, Cynder groaned in annoyance before guzzling down the rest of what was in her glass.

"Another please." Cynder muttered, placing a hand to her head.

"I thought you didn't drink." A man in a raincoat was suddenly sitting beside her at the bar.

"Hey Jack." Mumbled Cynder, who was slightly slurring her words.

"Hey Cinderella." Jack chuckled lightly, his large brimmed hat casted a shadow over his eyes and his gray hair.

"So…How's life been for you…?" The chaotic woman asked.

"It sucks, walking around all day with no one to talk to. Occasionally talking with a crazy woman." Jack shifted, his heavy rain coat that went past his knees shifted with him. He chuckled a little bit and took a drink from the glass in front of him.

"What about you, Bunny girl?" Jack looked towards her.

"It's been horrible…It sucks so much…I hate being alive…" Whined the slurring sociopathic auburn.

"Oh my god, it's the ninjas!" Screamed one of the other people at the bar as the famous group walked in. Cynder covered her ears,

"Have I ever told you…How much I hate People?" She drank more of the alcohol in her glass.

"You've told me more times than I can count." Jack grumbled, drinking more from his glass.

"I wouldn't say hating people is a bad thing." Jack looked at the drunken girl, who was now holding onto the bar just to stay on her stool.

"Why's that?" The girl with the eye patched asked.

"People are terrible, well most of them, especially harlots. Harlots are the world's scum, they deserve to die." Jack bitterly told her.

"It's fun…To know why…You used to…To kill people…" Cynder nearly fell of her seat. Jack stared at the young woman, sighing.

"Cinderella, I'd stop drinking if I were you." The Irish man told her.

"Shut your mouth! I can do whatever I want!" Cynder screeched. The startled bartender briefly glanced at the sociopath before going back to pouring someone else's drink.

"That poor woman, she must be really lonely if she's talking to a bar stool." A girl in a red dress said to a boy in red.

"Or she's really drunk." The boy suggested.

"Or that, but she seems lonely. Can we please invite her back to the Bounty for the party, Kai? She seems like she needs some company." Begged the girl.

"She seems like she's got something wrong with her, Nya." Kai told the girl in the Chinese dress.

"Maybe she does, but no one deserves to be alone on a holiday!" Snapped Nya as she glared at Kai.

"Zane, what do you think?" Kai looked at the sliver colored man.

"I believe that the drunken woman at the bar is schizophrenic and is simply talking to the voices she hears or she might be talking with what she is seeing." Zane told Kai in a broke sounding voice.

"So she is crazy?" Kai asked. Nya looked at Zane, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I wouldn't say crazy, just issued. I agree with Nya, no one deserves to be alone today or any day." Zane smiled gently. Kai angrily snorted

"Fine, you can invite her to the party, on one condition." He snapped.

"And what's that?" Nya gave Kai a curious look.

"She can only come if I can invite someone too." The boy in a red ninja's kimono crossed his arms.

"Whatever, Kai. I don't care." Nya walked towards the bar.

"Hey, you still awake?" Jack asked, concerned. Cynder had blacked out with her head on the counter.

"You really suck at holding your liquor, Cynder." Jack told the girl before he got up and walked out.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Nya ran over to Cynder.

"Oh jeez! Well…We should get you out of here, so no one does anything bad to you." Nya motioned for the group she entered with to walk over.

"Huh…?" Cynder groggily raised her head, holding it slightly.

"You aren't good with alcohol, are you?" Nya asked. Cynder glared at her,

"Not really, no." She grumbled.

"That must suck. Alcohol is amazing, especially the white wine that Cole makes." Nya smiled gently.

"Well good for you. Unlike you, if I drink too much I'll die. My mom had me while drunk, apparently it's a miracle I survived! Will you leave me alone now?" Hissed Cynder, annoyed.

"No, because I came to invite you back to the Bounty to join my friends and me for a party." The girl with the black hair smiled.

"I don't want to go, I hate parties." The girl with the auburn hair grumbled.

"It's just going to be like ten people, it's not going to be anything extravagant."

"I still don't want to go, why don't you go invite someone else?"

"Because you seem lonely so I want you to come. Plus the party is kind of exclusive."

"I ain't anyone special, so go bug someone else."

"I am not going anywhere until you agree to join us." Nya snapped.

"If I don't?" Cynder looked towards Nya, a dull look in her eyes.

"Then I'll drag you there." The girl in the Chinese dress told her.

"Why? You don't even know me." The girl with the eye patch snapped.

"So? I'm a ninja, I'm supposed to help people." Nya sat beside her.

"I don't care what you're supposed to do, I don't want your fucking help." Cynder hissed.

"Oh come on, I promise that you'll have fun." The girl with the bob cut smiled.

"And if I don't?" The girl with the pony tail growled.

"That won't happen, I'll make sure you have fun." Nya realized something.

"Oh crude! I didn't introduce myself! No wonder you're suspicious of me! I'm Nya Smith, Kai Smith's sister!" Nya offered Cynder her hand.

"I'm Cynder." The girl with the eye patch cautiously took Nya's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Cynder." Nya smiled as Cynder quickly pulled her hand away.

"Um…It's nice to meet you too, Nya?" Cynder said, trying to act like a normal person.

"Was that a questioned?" Nya looked puzzled.

"Yeah…I don't…I don't like meeting new people…" Cynder looked away.

"Oh, well I'm sorry…" Nya muttered. Kai walked over,

"So is this bitch comin' or not?" Kai wrapped his arm around Nya.

"No, she is n-" Nya began.

"I will be joining you." Cynder said, assuming Kai was Nya's brother. She noticed Kai was drunk and had an aggressive body stance.

"Really? But you seemed really against it a moment ago." Nya was concerned.

"Well I changed my mind." Cynder was watching Kai.

"Cool, I'll go inform everyone that we've got what we needed to get and that we need to leave." Kai walked away. Cynder watched him,

"You changed your mind because of Kai, didn't you?" The girl in the Chinese dress smirked.

"I don't trust him, he seemed angry. That and something someone told me." Cynder said, getting up.

"Well whatever, come on, we need to leave." Nya smiled.

"One second." Cynder got up, pulling out some money. She placed it on the counter.

"Thank you," Cynder told the bartender, "Keep the change." The bartender smiled and nodded at her.

"Well let's go." Cynder looked at Nya. The black haired girl began to walk towards a group, Cynder followed cautiously behind her.

"Everyone, this is Cynder." Nya introduced her once they were with the group. The group nodded, acknowledging they heard Nya but not acknowledging Cynder's existence.

When the group left, Cynder walked beside Nya. The girl with black hair was watching the way Cynder walked,

"You walk weird." She commented.

"I feel awkward." The girl with auburn hair mumbled.

"You're walking like your stiff, or like a…Like a robot might." Nya looked at Zane.

"I take that back, Zane walks more like a normal person than you do." The girl in red said. Zane looked at Nya, hearing his name.

"What was that?" He said, confused.

"I said you walk like a normal person, Cynder doesn't. She walks like someone might expect you might." The ninja of water said.

"Oh…That is a rude thing to say about Ms. Cynder." Zane slowed his pace so that he could join the girls.

"You didn't have to join our conversation." Cynder spoke up.

"I do not wish to partake in the boy's conversation." The ninja of ice had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well you didn't have to protect me, I know I walk weird." Blue Bunny told the mechanical boy.

"So, did you hear about the shooting at the theater?" Nya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did." Cynder looked away, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Zane made a weird noise that startled Cynder,

"So…Who were you talking with?" He asked.

"What the fuck was that noise?" Cynder asked, staring bewilderedly at the automaton.

"I coughed?" Zane confusedly said.

"That's what that noise was!? Jesus!" Cynder stared at him.

"I'm sorry?" Zane said, puzzled.

"Don't apologize…I've just never heard someone cough like that." Cynder continued to watch Zane.

"If you really are curious, I was talking with Jack." The girl with auburn hair said.

"Who's Jack?" Nya asked.

"He's something I see, I'm pretty sure he's just something I see when I subconsciously want companionship." Cynder told them.

"Tell us about him." The girl with the Chinese dress said.

"He's hard to explain to people. All you need to know is that his name is Jack and he's pretty old." The girl with the cloak said.

"I believe I like this conversation much better than what the boys are speaking about." The automaton said.

"I agree, it is much more respectful." A broken up female voice said. The voice scared the sociopathic girl.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was Pixal, she's an AI that's in Zane's head." Nya told Cynder.

"Oh…How ironic." Cynder muttered.

"Why is that ironic?" Zane asked.

"Because I didn't think this night could get any weirder." Cynder lied, not wishing to tell the true reason.

"Well we're almost to the Bounty, then we get to have some fun!" The girl with black hair smiled. The sociopath nodded and became quiet as Zane and Nya talked.

As soon as they arrived at the Bounty the party began. Cynder hated the loud noises and walked outside with a glass of white wine. She sat on the deck and stared at the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" A boy in green walked out, and sat down beside her.

"It's way too fucking loud in there for me." Cynder grumbled.

"I can turn it down if you want." He looked at her.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Lloyd." The boy in green smiled.

"As you might already know, I'm Cynder." The girl with the eye patch said.

"It's cold out here, huh?" Lloyd said. Cynder shrugged as she stared at the sky.

"You aren't talkative, are you?" The boy in green said after a while.

"Not really, I don't like to talk. I don't even like parties. I only agreed 'cause I was interested in seeing what was going to happen…Didn't think it'd be that loud or that there would be so many people." Cynder grumbled.

"Fifteen people is a lot?" Lloyd asked.

"To me, yeah it is." Cynder smiled as a meter shot across the sky.

"How about you make a wish?" Lloyd suggested, noticing the meter.

"Why? Not like it'd come true." Cynder looked towards him.

"Who knows, it might." The childish boy smiled. The girl in black groaned, annoyed.

"You're an idiot." She hissed.

"Let's go inside, it's cold. I'll turn down the music, no one will notice since mostly everyone is busy doing something." Lloyd smiled.

"Fine." Cynder grumbled, getting up. She followed Lloyd back inside, she watched Lloyd turn the music down before getting asked to dance. Cynder sat at the table watching everyone count down.

"Maybe this year won't be as bad." Cynder chuckled as she took a sip of the wine.

"Oh you know it will be." Her bracelet spoke up.

"Shut up, Phantom." Cynder chuckled.

"Why? You know this year will be the same as the last year." Phantom told her.

"I've got a feeling it won't be now that I've met these idiots." Blue Bunny told him.

"You're probably right, Blue Bunny. Happy new year, Shady." Phantom told her.

"Happy new year, love." Ms. Shade smiled gently as she watched everyone cheer. She then noticed one person was missing,

"So that is what you meant by ironic." Zane chuckled.

"Oh shut it. I don't feel like explaining today." Cynder chuckled a little bit. Zane pulled out the chair beside her and sat in it,

"So why aren't you celebrating with your friends?" Cynder asked.

"I felt that someone should come join you over here…And plus it is getting a little weird over there." Zane awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well thanks." Cynder smile briefly.

"Do not thank me, to be honest, I just wanted to get away from them. They are being weird." The ice ninja sighed.

"How so?" Blue Bunny asked.

"Jay said that it is a tradition to kiss people's cheeks. He then went and kissed Nya's cheek, and then he continued…It is weird to me and I wish for him not to do such a thing." Zane mumbled.

"You do know that is a tradition, right?" Cynder chuckled.

"Not you too!" Zane whined.

"Whoa! No way man! I was just sayin' it is a tradition. That or there's something that says that if you kiss the people or person you love on New Year's it means good luck for the year or something like that. He's just saying he cares, I guess. Or that he's very superstitious." Cynder told Zane.

"Really?" Zane looked at her. Cynder nodded, and then she noticed something.

"You might want to hide." She told him.

"Why?" The robotic man asked.

"Because he's coming this way." The girl with auburn hair said. Zane yelped and hid under the table. The boy in blue walked up,

"Hey, have you see Zane?" He asked.

"Nope. By the way, I'm Cynder, just in case you didn't know." The chaotic woman said.

"I'm Jay, Nya told me about you. She really seems to want to be friends with her…Also, cause it's New Year's I'm going to kiss your cheek." Jay smiled.

"If you even fucking try I will tear your vocal chords out." Cynder screeched and got up.

"Oh come on, it's a holiday!" Jay cheerfully said, walking over.

"Fuck," Cynder shouted and ran away, "Don't fucking touch me!"

Zane crawled out from under the table, a disturbed look on his face. He watched as Cynder ran from Jay before taking out a pistol and threatening to shoot him. A boy in black snuck up on her and restrained her. Jay got to kiss her cheek before she broke his nose and punched the boy in black.

"I fucking hate you!" Cynder hissed as she sat back down by Zane.

"Thank you…" He mumbled. Cynder looked at him before grabbed her wine glass and drinking the rest of what was in it.

"Zane! Come on! It's time for some love!" Jay ran over to the two. Zane got up, screamed and ran away.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"These people are fucking crazy!" Phantom yelled.

"This year is going to be fucking weird…" Cynder grumbled, covering her face.

"I'm a little scared…" Mumbled Phantom.

"Don't worry…I am too…" Cynder planted her face on the table as she groaned.

"Sorry for what Jay and Cole did." Kai walked over.

"Leave me alone." The chaotic woman hissed.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything. All I did was come over to apologize. Don't worry, Cole restrained me and Lloyd to, I restrained Cole, it was revenge. You want to help restrain Zane? Everyone gets to deal with this weird tradition of Jay's." Kai muttered.

"Nope, I'd rather not be punched by metal, thank you very much." Blue Bunny mumbled.

"He won't hit anyone, Zane's really submissive most of the time so he's not going to hit anyone." The boy in red said.

"You didn't see his body langue." Cynder grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Kai walked off. Cynder watched as Cole and Kai restrained Zane, only to later be hit by him.

"Well Cynder, I don't think they're good influence for you." Phantom chuckled.

"Fuck you." Cynder hissed.

"Fuck you too, Shade." Phantom snapped.

"I hate you." Cynder growled.

"I love you too." Cynder's bracelet said. Cynder watched as everyone just kind of dicked around.

"This year isn't going to be better the last years, I just know it." Cynder gently smiled as she took a sip from her newly filled wine glass.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is fucking late by three days and I am so sorry.**

 **Anyways, this was a personality test for Jack, Sally, and Cynder's new personality (which isn't fully used because I didn't want to use her real personality because she's really rude and curses a lot. Oh and she actually acts like a sociopath.)**

 **Anyways, happy late New Years folks!**

 **I will apologize for not posting anything for a long time and for not updating anything for a while. I also apologize for posting this, which is crappier than my normal stuff. But anyways I have six new stories that will be coming out as soon as I write them and figure out their titles, and one I actually have to figure out what way I want to go with it.**

 **I'll post stuff about them to my profile, any suggestions would be wonderful. Thank you.**


End file.
